Rumors
by kawaiigrl8
Summary: Naruto is depressed to found out that he's going to a private high school.Like making friends wasn't hard enough.When sasuke first laid eyes on the blonde it became in invasion.He's obsessed.With his the new obsession,naruto might be in trouble. yaoi-M
1. Prologue

This idea just popped out of my head.

The story is how sasuke becomes obsessed with naruto during the school year in a dangerous way and how naruto is trying to ignore the extra unwanted attention. This is the prologue about how naruto actually feels before the dangerous school year begins.

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Rumors of a terror-ist: Prologue**

**Naruto POV: Friday**

It…it was when my 8th grade year in middle school ended: the year I graduated; that my caretaker Mr. Iruka told me that we were moving do to his promotion. I didn't want to leave… not because I would miss my friends, I don't have any. I didn't want to leave because I was terrified…

I begged Mr. Iruka through the entire summer that I didn't want to leave but he said the change in location was necessary. He also said it would be a fresh start for me, but I didn't believe him…I would start my freshman year at a private high school. It was a very famous school, known for its elegant and test scores. You would have to be very smart to inter this school…so I studied. Hard. nonstop.

Mr. Iruka had already paid for my intuition. I didn't want him to think he was wasting his money on me. I remember that summer day in July when I checked the mail and saw the letter from konoha private high school for the elegant. I opened the letter was anxious fingers, when I read the piece of paper I broke down in tears…I had got in.

So now it's September and school starts in four days: September 8th, Tuesday…Right now were driving back to our new house, we left early to get my uniform. The uniform is gray pants, white button up dress shirt, and a navy blue jacket with the school letters sown into it, KHS. Plus I did get the gym and art uniform. An all, the uniforms look very nice and expensive.

In the end, I'm still very terrified…because I know how all the other students will treat me. Like…like a monster…

* *

"So naruto are you ready to be going to high school? Are you going to make friends?"

Looking up…I forgot I was talking to Mr. Iruka, I must have been lost in a daydream.

"I guess I'm ready…but I doubt I will make any friends. In all their eyes I'm nothing but a monster…" I saw Mr. Iruka's smile become a frown, so I turned my head towards the window to watch the sky shed tears.

_Heh, even the clouds feel bad for me. _I thought placing my head on the glass letting the coldness sink to my skin.

"Naruto you are not a monster." I heard my caretaker say as he parked slowly in our garage.

"Yeah I know..." I got out of the car, unlocked the side door and entered our home. After placing my shoes by the door, I ran upstairs to my room. I hung the uniforms on my wall and went straight online to freakonaleash website (fake chat room website). While waiting for a buddy of mine to log on I took a quick shower and put on my pajamas. Looking back at the computer screen, I felt myself sigh in relief. He's online.

* *

**BloodySand: **_**logged on**_

**Ramenboy: **Hey, how was your summer vacation.

**BloodySand**: The same like always, trying to avoid everybody in reality. u

**Ramenboy:** Same thing, but instead of staying in my house with the shades up everywhere, I was moving deeper in this evil place.

**BloodySand: **What do u mean?

**Ramenboy: **My caretaker got a knew job and now I have to go to another school, which terrifies me because it took 2 years for me to get people at my old school to stop throwing stones at me. All that time wasted.

**BloodySand**: Aww…bummer, but come on how bad can this new school of yours be.

**Ramenboy: **It's a private school for the rich *bunch of snobs* I don't understand why Mr. Iruka wants me to go. I'll just be the outsider trying to look in and besides I'm the village monster…

**BloodySand:** Well here's my advice _monster_, Don't talk to anyone or look at anyone or it will leave to you trying to kill yourself.

**Ramenboy:** ???

**BloodySand:** Naruto we've been internet friends for 5 years now. Your classmates have been abusing you since kindergarten, that's what you've been telling me. I truly think your going to kill yourself one day. Me and your caretaker are the only ones keeping you alive isn't we.

**Ramenboy:** … How did you know…

**BloodySand**: Because I'm your friend. ^_^

**Ramenboy**: *tears* thank you man… peace

**BloodySand:** Peace…

**Ramenboy: Logged off**

**BloodySand: Logged off**

* *

I quickly leaped from my computer desk to my bed. Crawling through the sheets until I finally found my pillow, I ended stirring at the ceiling in complete darkness until my body gave out in I fell asleep. I hate the fact that even when sleeping I'm still terrified… I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen during my freshman year.

* * *

That was the prologue, Pleave review and I know Naruto is OOC, along with gaara.


	2. Introduction of introduce

Chapter Name: Introduction of introduce

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Rumors of a terror-ist

Chapter one

**Naruto POV: Saturday – Monday: Labor Day **

School starts tomorrow and I feel as if I wasted my last summer weekend. Here's what happened. It began like any other Saturday, woke up late, didn't bother taking shower, ate lunch, and typed away on the computer for most of the day. Mr. Iruka said that I should leave the house, to get to know my surroundings better. I agreed but come on, it's a Saturday…its anime day. _No leaving the house._

So I didn't take his words seriously I just stayed in the entire day. Now Sunday was different. After waking up early (5:00am), I did my chores, took a shower, dressed, and ate breakfast. Well Mr. Iruka said that we were going to throw a party on Monday to celebrate Labor Day, Which meant I would have to leave to get the supplies needed. I didn't want to leave the house. Period.

After thirty minutes of full blown arguing with him I finally caved in and left (4:01pm). It was bright outside. My eyes started to burn. Quickly looking down I used the map Mr. Iruka gave me to locate the dollar store. After an hour of walking, I found it. Walking in the store, I instantly felt the stares of anger in my direction. I heard the whispers as I grabbed some silly string and balloons. As I walked further into the place, I accidentally bumped into this guy. (5:26pm)

I looked up wanting to apologize but when I opened my mouth nothing came out but a small yelp. This guy, who reminded of a raven, gave me the most evil downright terrifying glare of my life._ I literally almost peed myself, which was odd because I didn't have to pee. _My body shivered and I began to stutter. He blinked and said 'Hn' like it was a word and walked right past me. _Scary Teme… _I thought at the time, after paying for everything I rushed out of the store. I couldn't take the stares and whispers any longer.

I stopped running to view my surrounding, nothing looked familiar. I…was lost. (6:45pm) I checked my pocket for the map but was surprised to fell nothing. My map was gone! _It must have fallen out of my pocket when I bumped into that scary teme. _Fear struck me fast; this is how it must feel to be delocated.

I tried calling Mr. Iruka on my cell but I couldn't get a signal. (7:00pm) _Dang it! T-mobile…the one time I actually needed you. _I saw that the sun was beginning to set, so I started to wander around until I saw this giant rose garden in front of this humongous house *mansion*. I couldn't help myself; I bent down to smell the roses. There the only things beside Mr. Iruka and gaara that can make me smile.

I began to hear footsteps, looking up I gasped in horror. It was the teme from early and he was covered in blood. (8:30pm) His glare as powerful as ever; I stood up not leaving his gaze, that's when he spoke.

"Get off my property…" I was shocked.

"Whoa! You live here."

"Was it to you…" This guy is eerie… something about him just screams dangerous.

"S…Sorry for being on your property. Scary teme…" Before I left I did something pretty daring. Bending my upper body down, I quickly snatched a rose and ran for it. I didn't dare to look back.

"Hn, dobe." _What did he just call me? _I resisted the urge to confront him and kept running.

After more hours of wandering I finally found my house. (9:59pm) Mr. Iruka gave me his worry speech and said that I should've gone with him Saturday to scout the area. I just handed him the party supplies and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a small vase, filled it with water and put my _now_ single rose in it.

I returned back to my room, placing the vase on my dresser took another shower and jumped in bed. I hope me never to see that raven teme ever again.

* *

Now it's labor day, which means it's the day of the P-A-R-T-Y. Sad to say I wasn't on the guess list, meaning it's an adult party. I banned from going downstairs or the basement. With nothing to do, I stared at my school uniforms. The classes I decided to take are

9th grade eng LA 1.

9th grade eng LA 2

Algebra 1

Algebra 2

Physical science 1

Physical science 2

World history & geography 1

World history & geography 2

Marching/ Symphonic Band

Introduction to ART 1

Physical Fitness (Boys) 2

After looking at the wall of uniforms for a couple minutes, I realized we forgot to get the band uniform. Like gaara would say…Bummer… Since I'm in band I have zero hour which means I'm at the school at 7am. Thank goodness…I won't see that many glares or hear that much whispers except from the other band students. I turned off my room light, still exhausted from Sunday's fiasco I went to bed early.

I wonder if it's possible to fell anxious and terrified at the same time. Aww…

**Sasuke POV: Sunday – Monday: Labor Day**

(12:00pm)

"Sasuke are you even listening!?"

"Nope." Wow, this chick is really annoying. I thought dating a fangirl was supposed to be fun. Neji is such a liar but than again so is the color pink. She has pink hair but she's not fun or entertaining…just annoying.

"Day it is!!" What?

"Can you repeat that sweetheart?" Looking in her eyes I can tell that calling her sweetheart was something good to do. It was quite; finally *only for short period of time*…darn she's talking again.

"I said! Do you know what day it is?"

"Sakura it's Sunday." I saw a depressed expression claim her face.

"Sasuke you idiot! It's our anniversary, I knew it! You forgot didn't you?" _Oh yeah…I didn't even know we had anniversary. Wait a minute, didn't we break up or was that just a good dream. _

"I knew that. I was just testing you. To see if you remembered and you did. Congratulations." If she actually believes me I'll buy her a bear.

"Really! OMG! I love you so much." I owe someone a bear.

"I'm fond of you too." I be lying if I said I loved her. After a couple of hours talking to the pink haired bimbo, I decided to shoo her home. (4:30pm)

"Bye sasuke, love you." I watched her leave my house, making sure she actually left. After a couple minutes I went to the dollar store.

Entering the store I realized that the atmosphere felt different as if the people in the store were hunting for something. (5:20pm) I wandered into the party supplies section, where this guy bumped into me (5:26pm) Looking down I almost awed in fascination. The boy had blonde hair with blue eyes and sun kissed skin. Plus with three lines on both his cheeks. _Exotic. _

He looked terrified somehow, I wanted to say something to calm him down but the only thing that came to mind was 'Hn'. I didn't want to scare him more so I quickly walked pasted him. I found a teddy bear, bought the thing in left. I wandered into a junkyard, where I found my pal neji, who was with a group guys. (6:15pm)

"Neji." I waited for him to invite me over. Walking a couple steps forward, I found myself right next to him.

"Dude, what's with the teddy bear?" I forgot I had the thing.

"I got it for sakura…"

"I thought you two broke up." _So it wasn't a dream. _

"I thought we did too, but this morning she knocked on my door and started yelling at me about forgetting our anniversary."

"She got you. You are way too carefree in the morning."

"Yeah…So what are you doing in the junkyard at this time?" I asked curious to know.

"Me and some buddies of mine thought it would be fun to beat the crap out of the security guards here. Want to join?"

I had to think before answering that question. _Thinking, thinking, thinking. _Neji gave me an odd look. After a couple of minutes I decided.

"…Hell yeah!!"

With that, me, neji, and four other people went searching for security guards. (7:12pm)

We located five by the junkyard entrance, after that much things got bloody. I said my goodbyes to neji and left for home. (8:25pm)

I noticed that the teddy bear I had bought earlier was gone but didn't really care. Looking ahead I noticed that there was someone bent over my brothers rose garden. My brother was long gone but I didn't have the heart to destroy his garden.

Looking closer it was the boy from the dollar store. Watching him smiling at the roses scent made me blush a little. _That boy is something else…_I stopped beside him and waited for him to rise. He looked even more scared than at the dollar store. (8:30pm)

I tried talking to him, but stopped when he called me and I quote 'scary teme'. That hit me hard and I felt a little weird. Than he does the unthinkable, he steals a rose from the garden and makes a run for it.

_He's such an adorable dobe…wait a minute…did I just call him adorable._ Anyway after he left I went straight in my house, took a shower and went to sleep.

That's when it happened; I had a dream about the dobe and a very pleasant one.

* *

After taking a cold shower I checked the time. (12:56pm) Man, school is tomorrow I really can't be over sleeping like this. _I got to get an alarm clock…_

Knock! Knock! "Coming." I opened the door to find a very happy sakura with a present in her hand. _Uh oh…_

"Can I come in sasuke?" She held her blush, looking at me like she's love struck.

"Sorry not right now and we have to talk." Ohh… her smile went south for the school year.

"About what love muffin?"

"First of all don't call me love muffin and second, didn't we break up." I used a serious tone of voice, like to scare her away.

"I thought you were kidding…"

"I never kid…" Tears began forming in her eyes.

"You…You jerk! I hate you!" She through the present at me and ran away. I closed the door and opened the present. I can't believe it…

"She bought me an alarm clock." _I actually fell a little guilty…_

After hooking up my new alarm clock I gave sakura a call. I explained that it wasn't her but it was me and said we could still be friends. _She liked the idea._

I decided two get ready for school since the first day is tomorrow; I grabbed my uniforms from my closet and double checked my class list. My classes for tenth grade would be

10th grade eng LA 1.

10th grade eng LA 2

Geometry 1

Geometry 2

Biology 1

Biology 2

Leaf History 1

Leaf History 2

Leadership 1

Leadership 2

Football 1

Football 2

Looking outside my window I realized it was getting late. I laid my school uniform on my desk and set the alarm clock once more. I hate going to bed early, but I might have a dream about that boy with in exotic look. _Sexy…_

**Normal POV: Monday – Labor Day Night**

Both naruto and sasuke hit the sack early. Naruto had a nightmare about his first day. He screamed in the middle of the night waking up iruka. He explained to his caretaker that in the dream the other students forced him to the ground and took turns beating him with a baseball bat. Iruka slowly rocked him back to a peaceful rest.

Sasuke is dreaming about the blonde. Maybe wondering about his touch.

It seems the raven is developing feelings.

* * *

That was chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


	3. How they spread

I'm so sorry please forgive me, I'm a horrible person. My computer created suicide, so I had to wait for months to buy a new one but when we bought the new one, it was totally confusing... but as you see I was able to write chapter 2 and post it. I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. Here you go chapter two. Hope you enjoy!

P.s. This is a very important chapter, why you might ask, because there is alot of dialogue involving naruto's past and that this chapter holds many hints for other chapter. Plus this chapter contains information about a secret chapter. If you can guest the secret information, that would be awsome. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Name: How they spread**

Hope you enjoy

**Rumors of a terror-ist**

Chapter two

* * *

**Normal POV: First day of school**

******

_It's embarrassing…having to have Mr. Iruka sleep next to me… stupid nightmare but right now this isn't a nightmare…today is actually the first day of school……Mmm the smell of bacon…_

Naruto arose from his caretaker bed slowly, then made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, not even glancing at the mirror to see his reflection as he undressed. Now fully unclothed he carefully stepped into the shower, head not leaning down, eyes not glances to the floor and then he began to wash himself.

After the shower, Naruto quickly dried and dressed himself. He then brushed his teeth, grabbed a map to the school Mr. Iruka kindly made him, his backpack (which sported the Nintendo NES remote), a map of the school, cell phone, his class list, his art uniform, and his school idea that was united with his house-key.

_Hmm…Should I bring my Mp3...yes, so when the other students began the mocking section I can tune them out. _Naruto thought as he grabbed the music device from the top of the his dresser also noticing the single rose he plucked from that scary teme garden.

"Scary teme…" He said unconsciously while placing headphones into his ears. Naruto headed downstairs where his caretaker was making breakfast.

"Good morning Naruto. Do you want any breakfast or are you to excited about your first day to eat!" Iruka said delightfully as he waited for his foster son to answer.

"…Umm...It's ok Mr. Iruka I'm not hungry.." Naruto mumbled while putting on his shoes.

"Are you sure? You can't make friends on a empty stomach."

"I couldn't even make friends on a full stomach…"

"Naruto that's not true."

"Yes it is! I'm nothing more than monster to them… to all of them! Why can't you just see that!" Naruto shouted, before slamming the front door closed.

Iruka just sadly look at the spot where his son once was.

"Naruto your wrong…The people at that school are different, you'll make friends..."

Naruto turned on his Mp3 and turned the volume 50% and began to get lost in the vibration of sound while walking to school. Music always calmed him down.

* *

_Sasuke slowly trailed down the erotic boy body leaving a trail of kiss marks. _

_**It's your alarm clock its time to wake up!**_

_He let his hands play with the smaller boy nipples, pinching and rubbing them into they turned a naughty red._

_**It's your alarm clock its time to wake up!!**_

_The moans and pants that came from the dobe were sensual and sexual, it was enough to make sasuke come._

_**It's your alarm clock its time to…**_

_Oh yes, the moans only got sexier and louder after sasuke swallowed his privates. _

'_Sas…sasuke I'm going to…c…' The boy moaned, sasuke sucked harder knowing he was close himself._

'_Ahh..I'm C-'_

_**Wake up!!!**_

Sasuke jumped out of bed falling right on a black wooden floor. _Son of a stick!!_ He got up, then immediately took sakura's gift and threw it at his wall, where it smashed into a million pieces.

He smirked, then left his room to take a shower…a cold shower. After that, sasuke dressed in his school uniform and through away what was left of the alarm clock. Sasuke checked his cell phone to see if he had received any text messages or calls, he did, it was from a certain fan-girl-ex-girlfriend-friend who named the text message URGENT.

Sasuke simple took a deep breath and dismissed it.

He than grabbed his backpack (which sported the Ps3 symbol) and headed straight to his garage.

P.s. Sasuke stopped eating breakfast awhile back. Over sleeping had something to do with it, plus the last time he tried to cook for himself the fire apartment got involved but that's a different story.

Sasuke entered the garage happy to see an all black 2004 grand prix waiting to be droven by him. He loved that car, it was originally owned by his brother, Itachi Uchiha, but when he left it became a goodbye present for sasuke.

He threw his backpack on the passenger seat, started the black beauty and left for school.

* *

Naruto was star struck when he reached his destination. It didn't even look like a school, _it_ look like a church, if it wasn't for bunches of teenage clichés surrounding the building, he would have thought for sure nuns and monks would come out blessing the place.

It wasn't just the building though that awed Naruto it was also the fact that the school was surrounded by full bloomed flowers. _It's September!! How…but scary teme roses were in bloom also…maybe it's the soil… _He thought.

"Ok…" Murmured naruto as he took a deep breath and started to move forward.

Other students began halting their conversations to focus on the new kid. Their expressions turning deadly or worse, frighten. Naruto felt theirs stares; more like daggers hitting him from on all directions and decided best to avoid eye contact at all cost.. He started moving faster, turning the volume on his Mp3 to 75%.

Whispers soon matched the stares and naruto who was about to sprint inside the building, turned up the volume to 100%. He thought he would be able to walk inside the building like any calm person, that was the plan…but the music died down.

Naruto stopped abruptly, the music had died completely and the whispers were getting louder.

"Is that him?"

"It couldn't be…"

"That…that Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Killer!"

Naruto covered his ears and quickly began to speed walk to the entrance but was tripped.

"Ahh!" he shrieked as his face collided with pure hard cement. Small drops of blood rolled from his forehead as he picked himself back up from the ground, to scared to look up for a view of his tripper.

Laughter took over the atmosphere and a large circle of kids formed around naruto, who was now huddled in the center. Ears covered, arms wrapped around his head to hide his tears.

"What's wrong? Is the Monster hurt." A girl with pink dyed hair sarcastically yelled, she then kicked naruto to his side.

"Heh, so you're the monster from north konoha…hmm I'm a little disappointed, it's hard to believe a boy of your size could do so much damage." Looking down she saw a glance of naruto's face which only made her laugh harder.

"Are you crying! You don't deserve to cry!" Lifting one of her arms, the circle of students became quiet. That's when she smiled and asked a question.

"Hey is their any strong guys in the crowd that can help me beat some sense in this monster?"

Naruto eyes opened in complete horror, the pink haired girl smile only grew when she saw the epression on his face.

"Why…….why are you…doing this to me…"naruto pleaded.

"Why?…heh… Because ten years ago when that massacre occurred…that _you_ created…My older brother was caught in it and was murdered…when they found his body…there was nothing left but blood and bones!" She laughed horribly.

Naruto fell silent in turned his head away from her before speaking again.

"It was accident…"

"Accident!!! You slaughter halve the village!" A kid from the crowd yelled in anger.

"Monster!!! Die!!" Another one shouted.

"Lets just kill him already!"

They all agreed with the suggestion. One strong looking jr.'s entered into the center of the circle with a grin, ready for total destruction of the monster.

"SakuraI can be the answer to your question." The boy said, he happened to be sasuke friend.

"Thank you neji, but please make it quick school starts in 15 minutes." Sakura put back what was left of her composure and waved so long to the monster before running tortes the entrance for a certain raven who had caught her heart and eye.

"Ok monster hope your ready." Neji yanked naruto from the ground by his neck collar and proceeded to the back of the school.

The circle of kids faded away as soon as the first bell rang, the only person who didn't enter the school was a freshman with brown hair and triangular red marks on his cheeks…and he also sported a stuff animal on his head. The boy instead followed neji.

* *

When sasuke finally made it to the school, he was surprised to hear chanting coming from the main entrance and that the atmosphere was just like the one at the dollar store. He walked past a giant mass of students who formed a circle around someone he could care less about so he thought anyways…

Sasuke was happy to see no one noticing his presence well until a certain girl by the name of sakura appeared next to him by the school entrance.

"Hello sasuke! Did you get my text!" Sakura cutely asked while rubbing her head into his arm…which of course irritated the stoic Uchiha.

"…Yes, I received your text…"He admitted, but with his irritation for sakura or as he liked to call her 'Milf' (and we all know that's not true) getting stronger, he quickly dislodged his arm from her and sprinted up to the second floor. Leaving sakura a.k.a 'milf' baffled on the fist floor.

"Sasuke! If you got my text message how come you didn't come here early like it said….Sasuke!!" She yelled desperate to know.

"Because I didn't have time to read it…sorry…" Sasuke blindly stated before heading to his locker.

Sakura almost teared up when he stated that but she did remember that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, just his female friend. She felt like she went down a level, because of that she began to get lost in the feeling of despair not even noting the fact that neji had a very peeved look on his face while passing her to go upstairs probably to his class. Not noting that he wasn't covered in blood or anything that remarked him of actually beating up the monster.

No…she simply got lost in her self loathing.

* *

Neji threw naruto off his shoulder to the ground where that said boy was huddled back into a small ball, shaking nonstop with the sound of sniffles in the air.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Get up, Im not going to hurt you." he demanded.

Naruto proceeded to stand, still covering his face, sniffles still in the air.

"Uhh…This is annoying..show your face…"

Naruto hesitantly lowered his arms to his side, showing the brunette his face, blood smothered with fresh tears. Still not making eye contact.

Neji was dumbfounded, the so called monster was beautiful even with a face covered in tears and blood. He quickly turned away his head away from naruto( who was confused about the sudden action) to hide a blush.

_How can something that beautiful cause so much distruction…_Neji wondered, then started to speak once more.

"I'm not going to beat you, so just hurry up and clean your face and leave." He tried telling naruto in a calm voice, the poor boy was already chewed out on the first day of school. He doesn't even know why…

_Stupid sakua…stupid text message…Urgent…Hah! All we did was scare in innocent freshman and probably ruined his high school experience altogether… _Neji turned to his head to face naruto but confused to see in empty spot were the boy once stood.

"Wow…he's fast, probably thought I was about to change my mind." Neji thought aloud before hearing the final bell and made his way into the building, seeing a depressed sakura by the stairs, he squeezed is fist and passed her but not before giving her a peeved 'why did you tell us to do that to him' look. She seemed unfazed.

Neji entered his first hr. class, glad to see that sasuke had already saved him a seat.

"What's up Uchiha?"

"The sky." Sasuke smirked along with neji who made himself comfortable in the opened saved seat.

"I was wondering…how come you didn't show up this morning, you know that thing with the new kid a.k.a the so called monster." Sasuke looked up interested by neji statement.

"Let me guess it had something to do with the milf text messasge."

"Yeah."

"Well I didn't read it, but please, what happened this morning….that involved a monster…"

"So called monster…" Neji stated.

"So called?"

"Sakura convinced the whole entire student body that the monster from the konoha massacre of 1998 was going to this school…"

"Wait a minute… didn't the media state that the monster was killed on spot by the police force."

"They say that but if you want to know the truth…it was really a child who started the massacre, no one can shoot down a child."

"A child." Sasuke was a little shocked but his stoic epression didn't change.

"Yeah, a boy of four years, they say he was found on the outskirts of the village and he possessed some very uniqe ablities."

"Go on"

"So the leaf village medical & science units adopted him. They say daily experiments was performed on him until one day the boy began to cry and cry and cry and cry…"

"Get on with it…"

"Well the ground began to shake and things started shattering all around medical & scientist nins, when they tried to make him shut up, the boy stopped completely but his body was covered head to toe in red chakra, some people who knew people that were there at the time says that the chakra looked like a mother fox protecting her child with her nine tails"

"No way…that's not possible…the child would have died containing that much chakra. "

"Well for him it was possible,anyway the chakra absorbed into the little boy until it was all gone and then it was quiet again…one of the scientist tried to make his way to the boy but with only one step made, the child sliced his body in halve like a piece of paper. The other nins began to attack him but found all themselves dead…the boy left a path of destruction, taking down and killing everyone and everything on the 10 acres of land."

"Hmm…"Sasuke let him self remember the news broadcast that showed on that day, how the camera's showed houses and forests burning to the ground…so many casualties.

"It took the fourth hokage alone to stop the child like how he-" Neji was cut off.

"Hey class, sorry I'm late I got lost on the rode of life." A very handsome man said making his way to his spot in front of the class.

The classroom fell silent as the said man walked over to the marker board and began to write. When he was finished, he turned to the class and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm your Literature sensei. kakashi sensei. Before we began though this beautiful school year I must warn you, I'm not in easy A…heheh. OK I'm in easy A but only on silents. If any of you are able to shut up and do your work without talking you can get in A. Is that clear."

"Crystal." The class spoke together, even sasuke and neji who were usually never respectful to any teacher except the football coach , listened.

That because kakashi senseiwas the students body favorite, his class is nothing but I giant quiet free hour, you barely ever got work and you could do anything even sleep without getting written up.

Kakashi smiled…will the class is thinking that since its pretty hard to tell with the mask he always wears.

"Since it's the first day of school, I'm allowing a free day, just keep it down." Kakashi headed back to his desk and began to read what sasukeknew for sure was in adult book.

Sasuke and neji continued their conversation.

"Neji stop with the story and just tell me what happened this morning."

"Ok, basically sakura had the hold entire school torment a new freshman that transferred here from north konoha middle school."

"Just because she thinks the poor kid is the monster…" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yes…but I actually saw his face and let me tell you something, if she thinks that beautiful creature is a monster than Im pretty sure she 's crazy."

Kakashi tilted his book down to listen more carefully to the two students converstion.

"Looks can be deceiving my main man neji."

"Dude I'm serious, I told sakura I would beat him up for her but once I saw that face of his…I don't know I just couldn't." Neji quickly covered his face to fight a uncoming blush.

"For you not to beat up someone is amazing is he really that beautiful?"

"Yes, his skin is sun kissed, blue eyes and blonde hair, plus with the cutest face feature."

"Face feature?" Sasuke thougtht back to garden encounter with the erotic boy and the dream he had last night.

"Yeah! Theres three lines on both his cheeks, like whiskers."

Sasuke and kakashi both did a double take. Sauke knew who neji was talking about.

_No way! Erotic boy, dobe, is no village monster!_

Kakashi took a deep breath before existing his classroom, telling his students that he was heading off to the principle office, it wasn't lie their just probably thinking a different reason to why he's going there.

"So Iruka did it, I guess they couldn't keep hiding forever but Im happy to see naruto is still alive." Kakashi muttered to himself.

* *

Naruto who was suddenly grabbed from out of the blue by kid with a stuff dog on his head (Plush toy) was now screaming for his life. That boy hadn't stopped running and naruto could easily tell they wasn't on school property anymore.

"Plea…Please Stop!!" Naruto yelled terrified, well the boy stopped, but naruto found himself in mid air falling fast onto a pile of trash.

"Are you alright?" The mystery boy asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Naruto got off the pile with shaky legs and the boy asked him the question again. Naruto looked behind himself both ways, then pointed himself.

"Yo…Your talking t..to me?" Naruto was surprised, no one ever talked him other than gaara and Mr. Iruka.

"Of course I am! My name is kiba and this is my puppy akamaru." Kiba pointed tortes the stuff plush before putting his hand out for a handshake but was surprised to see naruto jump in fear, so he put his hand back down.

"So what's your name?" kiba asked anxious to know.

"I'm naruto…Naruto uzumaki.." Naruto said shyly while fiddling with his fingers. (Doesn't that sound like another character you know)

"That's a cool name." Kiba happily announced. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, I like your puppy, akamaru, he looks tough." Kiba eyes began gleam and he took a hold of naruto hands.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said akamaru was tough and for that I think your awesome!!" Kiba pulled naruto up on top of a trash pile, which made naruto realize something…He had no idea were they were.

"Kiba where are we?" Naruto asked while looking at the view.

"Where at the junkyard."

"Why a junkyard?"

"Because one mans junk is another mans treasure and plus… how the way they were treating you at school I thought this would be a safer location for you." kiba said glancing back at narutowho showed a saddened epression.

"I mean…I don't get it…" Naruto looked up at kiba.

"The other students had no right to single you out like that. To me…they're the real monsters." Kiba held a serious tone in voice which made naruto jump a little.

"Well you know what that's the pass now. So what do you want to do naruto, when he can head back to the school or we can Savage the junk yard, your call." Kiba asked while grabbing naruto arm and jumping off the pile.

Naruto smirked.

"I'll take Savage junkyard for 500 kiba."

"Yes! To play hooky on our first day of high school, Naruto I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship." Kiba laughed out.

_Friendship…I guess Mr. Iruka was right. _Nauto happily thought while catching up with kiba's dog like running speed.

* *

The first day of school went by fast, Neji and sasuke spent most of the school day looking for the beautiful so called monster. Kakashi had a very important conversation with the principle. There was a leak (Neji) about sakura's plan with the new kid that got her suspended from school for two weeks. She would have been suspended for three months but she was the principle second assistant followed by her secretary shizune.

Naruto spent his first day with his new friend kiba playing in the junk yard, where they found treasure, a blood covered teddy bear that with one wash it could look new again. Kiba let naruto have it.

Soon enough though the sky showed a sunset and naruto receiving text from mr. Iruka, _telling him to hury home before night _or _schooled ened at two, it's pass six where are you?_

Kiba showed naruto back to the school, they said their goodbyes but before actually leaving naruto asked his new friend a question.

"Kiba do you have account on freakonaleash chat website?" Naruto wondered.

"Yep! If your looking for my chat room, my user name is dog breath. Well I got to go, Bye!!" Kiba ran waving goodbye to naruto.

"See you tomorrow!" Yelled naruto also waving goodbye to kiba.

He put the teddy bear in his backpack and began walking unaware that there was a grand prix following close behind him.

* *

Sasuke had searched the block twice before finally seeing that cute little dobe of his…no not his but he's beginning to think that with only two encounters. Is that healthy…

Sasuke followed naruto all the way to his house.

_So that's where you live…my cute little angle…wait did I? _Sasuke ignored his thoughts to only realize that the house his dobe was going in looked familiar and that the person yanking his angle looked like a business partner of his brother. That's when it clicked.

"So Iruka that's your adopted son…and if I can remember his name… it is naruto…"

A smirk claimed the younger Uchiha face as he dug into his pocket for his cell phone.

Speed dialing his brother who was doing business somewhere in the east. Sasuke drove home with a look of a plan.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"_Hello sasuke it's truly rare of you to call me." _

"Yeah… Hey Itachi can I ask you question?"

"_You just did, but you can ask me another one"_

"…Can you give me a file about Iruka Umino ?"

* * *

That was chapter two, I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review.


	4. Slow starters finish first

I'm so sorry…..It's been a long, long, long time since I've updated this story but inspiration hit me in my personal life and here I am with a new chapter and guess what? More are coming! So please do enjoy.

* * *

**Normal POV – First Day of School Night**

Naruto ran up to his room excited, his first day had gone better than he had expected….though he did skip school. _How am I going to explain that to Iruka? _He thought feeling a bit bothered by the events that actually took place earlier. He shook his head not wanting to lose the bits of happiness that overcame his being. He, Naruto Uzumaki, for the first time ever had made a friend…well of course Gaara was his first friend but he lived in another village and they had never spoken in person.

Kiba was the first person to accept him in his age group…in the village! A sudden chill ran down his spine at this thought. _W…What if he's lying to me? What if he just wants to trick me! It wouldn't be the first time…_Naruto began to tremble a little and he tightened his fist. _What if..when I go to school tomorrow he'll pretend as if he doesn't know me...and shun me away…him and his 'real' friends will laugh and taunt me… _

Fear and anger slowly began to consume Naruto's mind and tears filled his eyes. He didn't even notice Iruka walking into his room.

"Naruto? What's wrong, you're shaking.", Iruka said softly, his voice filled with concern. He held a cup of chicken flavored instant ramen in his right hand while holding chopsticks in his left. He sat them down on Naruto's dresser then guided Naruto to his bed and sat him down, rubbing his back gently.

"Just relax alright? Did something bad happen at school?" Naruto broke out of his trance and quickly dried his tears. He mustn't make Iruka worry. It was a happy time for his guardian; he didn't want to bring him down with his problems.

"I'm fine Mr. Iruka…I was just overcome with emotion...you were right. I actually made a friend today…" He looked up at Iruka and faked a small smile.

Iruka eyes lit up as joy filled them. He embraced Naruto tightly and smiled, his body shaking a little.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." He gently released Naruto than kissed his forehead, patting him.

"Don't cry at such a wonderful thing Naruto. I told you, the kids at that school are different. I believe that once they get to know you, you will become quite the star. Now, get ready for bed. I made you some instant ramen; eat it than take a shower and go to sleep." Iruka stood smiling, he patted Naruto's shoulder a couple times then left his room.

Naruto watched as his caretaker left then stood up walking over to his dresser, he grabbed the cup of noodles and chopsticks then sat by his computer. He turned it on with his foot then began to eat. He thought of what Iruka had said. _Maybe Mr. Iruka is right…I'm over reacting…I mean what if Kiba actually wants to be my friend…_A blush claimed his features and he quickly shook his head embarrassed.

He finished the cup of ramen then went to his favorite website.

**BloodySand Logged on**

**RamenBoy Logged on**

**BloodySand:** How was it man?

**RamenBoy:** It went pretty well.

**BloodySand**: Really? Spill it, tell me everything

**RamenBoy**: Well after the chanting frenzy of insults…I almost got beat to death by a guy but he changed his mind at the last minute…then I got kidnapped by kiba, he has this really cool plush puppy on his head. He's pretty awesome and super fast. We went treasure hunting in the junkyard and...Oh yeah! I found a bloody teddy bear…it's so cute!.well maybe after I clean it

Naruto runs to his backpack and takes out the bear. Dry blood staining its soft fake fur, Naruto smiles then quickly runs downstairs to the basement and throws it in the washer. He tosses soap carelessly into it then turns it on. He runs back up to his room and returns to the conversation.

**BloodySand:** …Well I'm glad you're not dead. Hmm, I forgot how much you like plush animals, you're birthday is coming up right? I'll send you something.

**RamenBoy:** *blushes* Gaara it's fine, You send me one every year.

Naruto looks over at his closet, looking particularly at a big box with the words "Happy Fun Time Plushies" written in black marker on it. _Where am I going to put all those…_

**BloodySand:** Well...I know that you like them so…

Naruto face became even more flushed with red. This conversation was getting quite awkward; he looked down at the screen and noticed the friend request section. He thought for a second then remembered that Kiba had giving him his user name. He searched it then sent Kiba a friend request.

A couple seconds passed and his friend request was accepted and a three way chat started.

**Dogbreath Logged on.**

**RamenBoy:** Gaara! This was the boy I was talking about. Meet Kiba Inuzuka!

**Dogbreath:** lol, your name is ramenboy? You must really like ramen.

**BloodySand:** Like your username is better? Dogbreath really?

**Dogbreath:** What's wrong with it? Better then bloodysand, someone clearly has issues….

**BloodySand:** …-_-

**Dogbreath:** ^_^ Exactly.

**RamenBoy:** ...well I'm glad you two are getting along.

**BloodySand:** Suuuuure we are Naruto

**Dogbreath:** Well…if he wasn't so…

**BloodySand:** So what?

**RamenBoy:** Boys, Boys. Please lets all calm down and relax, it's been a long day. How was your day anyway Gaara?

**BloodySand:** Fine I guess…my father actually tried to contact me sooo…that's something, like I really care though. He can rot for all I care…

**Dogbreath:** That's not nice to say…..

**BloodySand:** It's not nice how he treats me but no one is standing up for me so don't go standing up for him.

**RamenBoy**: Gaara doesn't get along with his father kiba.

**Dogbreath:** Sorry

**BloodySand:** It's fine…I'm about to log off, school starts soon.

**RamenBoy:** I hope your first day is better than mine

**BloodySand:** me too. Peace

**RamenBoy:** peace

**Dogbreath:** It was…interesting meeting you…..bye

**BloodySand Logged off**

**Dogbreath:** Sorry for being a idiot…

**RamenBoy:** No, gaara life is just as tough as mine so actually having someone who lives a normal life be interested in one of else is..quite weird

**Dogbreath:** Oh..Well I'll always be your friend Naruto. I just wanted you to know that.

**RamenBoy:** Thank you Kiba, I'm going to head off now. See ya tomorrow.

**Dogbreath:** See ya

**RamenBoy logged off.**

Naruto turned off his computer and sighed. _Oh gosh that was more awkward then usual… I hope they get along…I now have 2 friends…If they hate each other I'll be in even tougher situation…Hmm_

"Hm…Tomorrow…School… I actually have to go to my classes…I got to find my locker…I got to found my classes…I don't even know what the inside of it looks like…aug!" Naruto sighed defeated and exhausted by the things he had to face in a couple more hours.

He stood, grabbed his towel and entered the shower. He wasn't the type to take a shower at night but he did notice that he smelt of old car oil and trash. He smiled softly and went into the bathroom.

"This could be the year….where it all changes." A sparkle of hope showed in his eyes and soft smile graved his lips as he entered the shower.

Sasuke sat on his dark blue velvet couch in his living room. The walls painted black with family pictures hanging of Itachi and him as children. The family representation logo dead center above the couch in which he sat on. He gazed down at the white carpet under his feet and sighed furious at his big brother words.

"_Now Sasuke, you know I can't do that"_

"_But this is important Itachi that man has something that I want"_

"_Then you better go about getting it yourself younger brother."_

"…_."_

"_I love you too"_

_He's annoying…_Sasuke thought. It would be easier to just get the dirt that he needed now but if his brother wasn't going to supply it then maybe he needed to get it himself…but how? He smirked as he heard someone enter the living room.

He looked up to see a dazed Sakura, her body hidden by his sheets. A crimson blush claimed her face and she smiled softly.

"Sasuke…"

He stood up and walked over to her and caressed her cheek gently. He wrapped his arm around her form and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I have a favor Sakura"

She closed her eyes and moaned, her heart thumping a mile a minute. She knew it, he was in love with her even if they did break up, he would always be hers.

"Anything you want my love…"

"Good. I want you to spy on that new kid you bullied."

Sakura went a little pale. What was Sasuke asking her to do? What purpose would it possibly serve?

"Sasuke…W..What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. Spy on him and report everything to me. Got it?"

"But what purpose…."

"I guess you don't want to make me happy huh? You're so selfish. I thought this relationship could work. I guess not. Maybe you should leave."

Sakura eyes filled with tears and she quickly changed her tune. She smiled desperately and nodded.

"Of course I'll do it! Anything to make you happy Sasuke! You're happiness means the world to me! It's all I crave."

Sasuke smirked; a devilish looked claiming his features. He held her tighter and bit her ear hard, loving the way she moaned out in pain/pleasure. She was his, to do as he pleased with and all it took was a little 'thrust' in the right direction. He chuckled.

"Good girl" He patted her head then thought of a idea.

"Sakura, I want your friend Ino to help too." Sakura pouted.

"B...But why?"

"Because I said so. If you have a problem, you can leave now." He smirked as he saw fear fill her lovely foolish green eyes.

"N..no sir! I'll ask her."

Sasuke smiled then stood straight. She was like putty in his hands and he would use that to his advantage. He watched as she left his home, her eyes filled with the illusion of love. Such a emotion could make a person weak so Sasuke thought it wise to always keep reality in close distance of one's heart but the more he thought of the exotic dobe the more his own thoughts became lost.

I mean, he's using his ex and her friend to spy on him. Sasuke chuckled and walked to his room singing a classic tune.

"You gotta spend some time love…You gotta spend some time with me and I know that you'll found love...

I will possess your heart"

Sasuke Smirks.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please do review this chapter. It's been 3 to 4 years since I started this story and I have only now updated. I started this story in middle school and now I'm a senior in high school so my writing style, thoughts and ideas for this story has changed to a certain degree. I would love to hear your opinions and criticism.


End file.
